


Problem: Seth Gecko + Meredith Harlow

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Reprisal (2019)
Genre: AU, Cage Fights, Crossover, Dream Logic, Drug Use, F/M, Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller in all universes, Sexy Dancing, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Seth Gecko is being haunted by the strangest dreams lately.
Relationships: Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller, Seth Gecko/Meredith Harlow, Titty Twister/Bangarang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Problem: Seth Gecko + Meredith Harlow

**Author's Note:**

> Seth/Kate for life! But this works too for me.

Crossover video! Very excited with more to play with. I really love how well these two worlds mesh together. Where are the fics, Fandom? I want to read all the different versions of these characters causing havoc and falling in love. 

Dedicated to Thespian, you rock!  
(also dedicated to the anonymous Guest on here who requested it.)  
Comments are much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Will have that other video finished in a day or two siriouslydraco, this one just got done first haha


End file.
